World of Build
The , alternatively refered as World A, was an A.R. World home to Sento Kiryu and the reality which Kamen Rider Build takes place. As a result of Evolto's subsequent attempt to destroy the Earth, Japan was divided into three regions by the Sky Wall, while his work to regain the power he lost ultimately resulted in the creation of the eponymous Kamen Rider Build. It was ultimately merged with another Earth without the Sky Wall, which was coined by Sento as World B, and the resulting world dubbed the "New World". People who died in one of the worlds were simply replaced with their parallel versions, although those that died as a result of the Lost Bottle experiments now carried scars or were rendered comatose. If a person was alive on both worlds, both versions were merged, with the exception of Sento, who exists only because of Evolto's manipulation. Similarly, Ryuga merged with a part of Evolto before birth, allowing him to exist alongside his alternate version. Upon the appearance of Killbus and the activation of the Pandora Box via the White Panel, the memories of those who were experimented on by Faust, including Misora, Sawa, Kazumi, Gentoku and Yui, were restored to their alternate selves, and Evolto was resurrected. History Sky Wall Disaster In the year 2008, the Sky Wall Disaster caused by the activation of the Pandora Box resulted in Japan being split into Touto, Seito and Hokuto, which would then cause the beginnings of the Japanese Civil War. Faust On November 30th, Sento and Ryuga were neutralizing a Strong Smash Hazard when they rescued a mysterious young man named Sougo Tokiwa, who claimed to hail from one year into the future. Taking him with them back to nascita, Sento examined the Ridewatch on Sougo's person, confirming through its technology that it did indeed hail from a future time period as Sougo had claimed. Soon after, Tsukuyomi entered nascita, using her Faiz Phone X to stun all three men before returning Sougo to his own time. War Inhabitants Humans *Takumi Katsuragi (Later has the another version of Takumi Katsuragi in the New World) **Sento Kiryu *Kazumi Sawatari (Deceased', Revived in the New World) *Misora Isurugi *Soichi Isurugi *Sawa Takigawa *Gentoku Himuro (''Deceased, Revived in the New World'') *Taizan Himuro (''Deceased, Revived in the New World'') *Nariaki Utsumi (''Deceased, Revived in the New World'') *Shingo Kuwata (''Deceased, Presumably revived in the New World'') *Eita Kawai *Yui Mabuchi (''Deceased, Revived in the New World'') *Masahiro Nabeshima *Tomoe Nabeshima *Haruka Nabeshima *Juzaburo Namba (''Deceased, Presumably revived in the New World'') *Yoshiko Tajimi *Masakuni Mido (''Deceased, Revived in the New World'') *Kaisei Mogami (''Deceased, Merged with his World of Kamen Rider counterpart and was destroyed with him prior to the creation of the New World'') *Akaba (''Deceased, Revived in the New World'') *Aoba (''Deceased, Revived in the New World'') *Kiba (''Deceased, Revived in the New World'') *Fu Washio (''Deceased, Presumably revived in the New World'') *Rai Washio (''Deceased, Presumably revived in the New World'') *Masuzawa (''Deceased, Presumably revived in the New World'') *Kyoichi Shimizu (''Deceased, Presumably revived in the New World'') *Kasumi Ogura ('''''Deceased, Revived in the New World) *Reika Kine *Tatsuya Kishida *Taro Satou (Deceased', Revived in the New World) *Takehiko *Shinobu Katsuragi (''Deceased, Revived in the New World'') *Kyoka Katsuragi *Massugu Ubukata *Koji Hotei (''Deceased, Presumably revived in the New World'') *Yuri Banjo (''Deceased, Presumably revived in the New World'') *Keiji Uraga (Deceased, '''both in the original world and in the New World) Other *Vernage (''Deceased) *Evolto *Ryuga Banjo (Later has a purely human counterpart existing in the New World alongside himself) *Parado (From the World of Ex-Aid,' formerly'') *Kengo Ino (Deceased) *Mitsuomi Gobara (Deceased) *Ryoka Saiga (Deceased) *Killbas (Deceased) Locations *Earth **Japan ***Touto ****nascita ****Barber Kiryu ***Hokuto ****Sawatari Farm ***Seito *Mars *Moon (Destroyed', ''Restored in New World) *Planet Blood Organizations *Institute of Space Engineering Technology *Namba Heavy Industries Ltd. *Faust *Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics Technology Devices *Pandora Box **Skywall *Evol-Driver *Evolbottles *Evol Trigger *''Prominence'' *Nebulasteam Gun *Gears *Transteam Gun *Build Driver *Fullbottles *Sclash Driver *Sclashjellies *Hazard Trigger Transformations *Rider Systems **Kamen Rider Build **Kamen Rider Cross-Z ***Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge ***Kamen Rider Cross-Z Magma ***Kamen Rider Great Cross-Z **Kamen Rider Grease **Kamen Rider Rogue **Kamen Rider Evol **Kamen Rider MadRogue *Transteam System **Night Rogue **Blood Stalk *Kaiser Systems **Bikaiser ***L Kaiser ***R Kaiser **Nebula Hell Bro's **Hell Bro's ***Engine Bro's ***Remocon Bro's *Smash **Fang Smash **Needle Smash **Strong Smash ***Strong Smash Hazard **Burn Smash **Flying Smash ***Flying Smash Hazard **Mirage Smash **Square Smash **Press Smash ***Press Smash Hazard **Ice Smash **Stretch Smash ***Stretch Smash Hazard *Lost Smash **Owl Lost Smash **Stag Lost Smash **CD Lost Smash **Scissors Lost Smash **Zebra Lost Smash Constructs *Clone Hell Bro's *Clone Smash **Press Clone Smash **Stretch Clone Smash **Strong Clone Smash **Flying Clone Smash *Guardians **Hard Guardians Behind the scenes As established from the first episode, the Sky Wall Disaster of ten years prior had extreme effects on Japan which were not present in prior Kamen Rider Series. Ultimately, the film Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders confirmed that Kamen Rider Build took place in its own world separate from the World of Ex-Aid, home to Ex-Aid as well as the various Legend Riders such as Ghost, Gaim, Fourze and OOO. Notes *This is the first confirmed and explored A.R. World in the Heisei Phase 2 era. **Although an alternate version of Sokichi Narumi appeared at the end of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, his world was never explored. *In the South Korean dub of Kamen Rider Build, the country was changed from Japan to a fictitious country due to political reasons. Appearances Category:A.R. Worlds